Due to the continuous development of computer technology and the enhancement of integrated circuit production technology, CPU execution speeds are always increasing. Thus, the amount of heat generated rises in direct proportion. If the rate of CPU heat dissipation is insufficient, the computer operating stability will be affected. As a result, the most direct and easy solution for solving the problem of CPU overheating is to use a heat sink to dissipate the high temperature produced by the CPU.
The conventional fastening structure for a heat sink currently available has two mainly type. As shown in FIG. 1A, that is constructed of rivet joint 1a with drilling of heat sink 1. Due to the requirement of drilling and location, the cost of manufacture is high, that is not only size of diameter and strength of material, but also high thermo resistance of rivet joint 1a to cause negative effect on the rate of heat dissipation by heat sink 1. Besides, the procedure of rivet joint 1a for heat sink 1 is complex, and resulting not only being not disassembled, but also wasting material consumption when drilling. As shown in FIG. 1B, that is constructed of fastener with being composed of a clip 11, a drilling 13 and a fastener 12 for heat sink 1. Due to the requirement of drilling and location, the cost of manufacture is high. Please referring to FIG. 1C, that is obvious advantage with no drilling, however, it is inconvenient to use upright force 14 and side force 15 at same position for assembling and disassembling of heat sink operation. Wen-Chen Wei, U.S. Pat. No. 6,404,635, Heat sink device fastening structure, that is also inconvenient to use force at same position for assembling and disassembling of heat sink operation.
In view of the various disadvantages of conventional heat sink in terms of fastening structure, the present invention addresses the disadvantages by researching solutions for them which, following continuous research and improvements, culminated in the development of the improved fastening structure easy and convenient both for assembling and disassembling to heat sink operation of the invention herein, a structure capable of eliminating the numerous drawbacks of the conventional technology.